


Gracias

by Ruedi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preocupada, Senritsu desea poder ayudar a un devastado Kurapika, sumido en el cansancio y la tristeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracias

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí empleados pertenecen a la serie "Hunter x Hunter", que es propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Yoshihiro Togashi, etc.)

Gracias

_Capítulo único_

Sentada allí, en un inmenso sofá, su vista se perdía en un punto inexistente, expectante y vacilante. No oía nada más que su propio corazón. Sólo el suyo, que golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho, casi lastimándole las costillas que, a duras penas, podían amortiguar las embestidas.

Las risas de su jefa no se oían. Todo era silencio en su interior, atenta a cualquier detalle externo: pisadas, roce de telas, viento que mece el cabello, todo. ¡Lo esperaba! ¡Ansiaba verlo traspasar por aquélla puerta y verlo! Debía cerciorarse de que estaba bien, de que estaba íntegro, vivo y completo. Aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que su estado no iba a ser el mejor: sabía que su ánimo estaría por el suelo, sucumbido por el inmenso malestar de la pelea y la frustración.

_Pero, a fin de cuentas, fue tu camino. Tú decidiste embarcarte en una venganza y el precio a pagar… Es muy elevado…_

Puso su mano en el pecho, lentamente. Con su semblante pensativo, no sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro.

—Estoy seguro de que no tardará. Tranquilízate.

Era la tercera o cuarta vez que Basho intentaba reanimarla o algo parecido. Ella asintió, con una sonrisa vaga, y siguió pensando en miles de cosas: todas, relacionadas con su rubio compañero.

Se acercaba a la ventana y miraba el cielo… Miraba el firmamento celeste, las nubes… ¿Dónde estaría? Se iría a desesperar de continuar así la situación. Suspiró y se quedó mirando la tibia claridad del día mientras aguzaba más su fino oído…

_Tus pisadas, tu caminar, tu corazón… ¿Dónde se encuentran? ¡Estoy preocupada por ti!_

Ese pequeño corazón de mujer no paraba de trabajar. No paraba de latir.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Jugó con sus pies.

¿Más debería esperar?

Entonces, una punzada en su pecho la alertó: algo no andaba bien. Algo no parecía funcionar cómo debería.

_Esto es malo, muy malo… ¡Dime que estás vivo, Kurapika! ¡Te lo suplico!_

Aquél pensamiento de terror dejó paso a un semblante más relajado: pasos. Suaves y lentos pasos provenían de la escalera. Senritsu distinguió su andar: ahora, el derecho, luego, el izquierdo. Se detuvo. Otra vez: derecho, luego izquierdo… Las ropas sonaban turbias en su andar, pudo notar el roce de las telas contra su piel… Había una fresca brisa, podía escuchar un lento respirar.

_¡Estás…!_

Se había alegrado tanto cuando la puerta se abrió que no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente, sonreír cómo aquéllas dulces mujeres que esperan la llegada de su amor luego de varias horas. Así, ella se incorporó, sonriendo felizmente.

_¿Kura… pika?_

La sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente y su rostro se transformó: allí, frente a ella, el rubio regresaba al hotel es un estado más que deplorable y lastimero… Sangre, ropas rasgadas y rotas, paso lento…

_Tu vida, ¡oh, Dios, mío! ¿Qué te ocurrió, Kurapika? ¿Qué es ése latir tan parecido a la muerte y la desesperación? ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Miedo de que te hundas más!_

Sin lugar a duda, la cara de la hunter musical denotaba una completa preocupación y horror al ver a su querido compañero tan aniquilado.

_Tu rostro, demacrado; tus ojos, inexpresivos; tu andar, tan irregular… ¿Qué es esto? ¡Estás destrozado completamente! ¡Tu corazón clama por más tristeza y dolor! ¿Por qué, Kurapika? ¿Por qué quieres sufrir más? ¡Yo….! ¡Quiero tanto reconfortante! ¡No puedo verte tan devastado!_

La preocupación la invadió de pies a cabeza. Kurapika, cabizbajo, sin mirar a nada, ni a nadie, sumido en su propio dolor y angustia, siguió de largo, entró en una habitación e, indiferente, cerró la puerta casi sin ánimos ni fuerza.

Podía sentir el dolor. Podía sentir la tristeza, la impotencia y el vacío de ése corazón destrozado en mil pedazos.

_Si tan sólo pudiera… ¡No quiero escuchar ése espantoso sonido de ti! Kurapika, por favor, quiero…_

Pero sus manos se detuvieron, apenas cuando rozó el picaporte de la puerta. Se quedó petrificada, pensativa, reflexiva.

_Y, sin embargo, haces éste muro… No dejas que nadie lo pase… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué impides la ayuda?_

Comprendía que él quería más soledad. Mucha más.

_¿Más? ¿Más todavía? No me dejas… No lo soporto y, sin embargo…_

Se mantuvo allí, firme, detrás de la puerta. Se quedó parada, frente a ella.

_Compartiré ese dolor conmigo. No quiero que sufras solo… Si no quieres deshacer el muro, si no deseas estar con nadie más que tú mismo… Yo, ¿qué podría llegar a hacer por ti? Aquí, sola, frente a ti, sin poder verte, sin poder hacer anda. Me haces completamente impotente…_

Pasó media hora. Sólo se oía la risa de Neon, mientras jugaba, despreocupadamente, a las cartas. Senritsu no se había movido: como si se tratase de un ángel guardián que custodiaba la seguridad de su compañero, la muchacha no iba a moverse. Oía todos y cada uno de los latidos del pequeño y atormentado corazón del kuruta.

_Rezas… Rezas por tu sangre, por las vidas que se perdieron y por el dolor…_

Se llevó una mano al pecho. Sus ojos, que ya estaban aguados, se humedecieron más.

_Dolor… Angustia… ¡Deja de torturarte! Ya has sufrido mucho, mucho… No te mereces esto, por favor…_

Finalmente, ella, se dejó caer al piso, presa de la angustia que oía en su corazón y en el de su rubio compañero.

Basho y Squalla se acercaron a ella, velozmente, preguntando por su estado.

—Déjenme, estoy bien —llegó a responder, nerviosa. Ambos se miraron, preocupados, pero ella se acercó hasta el estuche de su flauta.

Iba a romper el muro. Costara lo que costara.

_Apaciguaré tu corazón… ¡Déjalo llorar! ¡Vierte tus lágrimas en mí! ¡No te angusties, yo estoy contigo! Aunque el mundo te tachara de un ser oscuro, o de un "bastardo", yo… Yo estoy aquí, ¡estoy aquí para ti!_

Una suave melodía se escuchaba: era relajante, armoniosa y llena de vida.

_¿La oyes? Es para ti éstas notas que desean ser partícipe de tu dolor y erradicarlo, si tan sólo pudieras, por un instante, olvidarlo todo…_

Senritsu tocó y tocó. Pero la puerta no se abrió.

Neon insistió en ir de compras. Basho y Squalla no tuvieron otra opción. Dejaron a Senritsu sola… Sola con su preocupación y tristeza.

Firme, frente a su puerta, esperó, pacientemente. No iba a moverse. No.

Llegó la tarde, el poniente del sol y, por fin, la puerta se había abierto.

— ¿Qué estás…?

Unos pequeños brazos rodearon su cintura; unas tibias lágrimas se depositaron en su remera. Completamente aturdido, Kurapika miraba, petrificado, la insólita reacción de su compañera. ¿Por qué lloraba? Lentamente, mirándola con cierta simpatía, puso su mano en su curiosa calva. Ella alzó la mirada, para observarlo, atentamente, a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo… estás? —preguntó ella, intentando sonreír, sin dejar a abrazarlo.

Kurapika comprendió el apoyo incondicional que le otorgaba su pequeña compañera: se sintió aliviado, como si una brisa primaveral lo invadiera de golpe.

Culpable, se agachó a su altura, para mirarla de cerca.

—Tonta, ¿por qué te has quedado sola, aquí? Cuando Neon desea ir a un lado, deben obedecer…

—No seas tú el tonto, Kurapika —comenzó ella, secándose las lágrimas—. ¿Cómo iba a dejarte sólo así, en ése estado de dolor? Jamás permitiría eso —aunque estaba agotado, aunque sus fuerzas se hubieran perdido, una sonrisa dibujó su rostro.

—Gracias —le dijo, aún con su cara deshecha y demacrada. Se incorporó y fue al baño de la habitación.

_¿Tal vez habré hecho mal en quedarme? ¿Tal vez no querías mi ayuda? ¡No! No me puedo arrepentir de ayudar a alguien y, muchos menos, cuando se trata de ti._

El rubio salió poco después y le dedicó la sonrisa más suave que pudo a la hunter musical, mas su agotamiento no se podía encubrir: volvió a darle las gracias y le pidió disculpas, pues se retiraba a descansar. Ella asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios.

— ¡Kurapika! —exclamó, antes de que él cerrara la puerta. Se volteó a verla y ella se le acercó—. Si necesitas algo… No iré a ningún lado. Me quedaré aquí hasta que los demás regresen.

—Te lo agradezco, Senritsu —le dijo, sonriente, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Se desplomó en la cama, muerto del cansancio: de no haber estado esa dulce mujer con él, seguramente, no habría tenido las ganas de hablar. Le hacía bien estar a su lado… Se dio vuelta a un lado y una pálida sonrisa se distinguió en sus labios:  _gracias, Senritsu… Tal gentil y amable…_ Ella era como sus amigos: fieles a él, a su convicción de amistad, a prestar ayuda en cualquier momento. Sólo para él, para no dejarlo sólo.

Y lloró en silencio. Pero no de tristeza: borró el dolor y la angustia para sentir esa pequeña llama de vida arder dentro de él. Sus lágrimas eran de profundo agradecimiento.

_De nada, Kurapika,_ pensaba la hunter de pequeña estatura, mientras un alegre y apacible movimiento de música sonaba a través de su flauta: una melodía agradable, relajante y llena de vida.


End file.
